Dragon's Heart
by spiritgirl16
Summary: What-if!Natsu took Erza's place at the tower of heaven, and the power of etherion caused strength she didn't know she had to rise to the surface, what challenge will this new power bring and what's this about a soulmate? Female Natsu, pairings undecided!P
1. One who took your place

_**I got the idea for this after reading a different Fairy Tail fanfiction, Enjoy and don't forget to review pls!:3**_

_**I'm having some trouble deciding on the pairing for this, so I thought maybe a poll would help:**_

_**Laxus:0**_

_**Cobra:0**_

_**Other(PM me, or you can leave it in a review):0**_

_**Chapter One:One Who Took Your Place  
**_

_' A Dragon slayer_'s _true power!_'

Erza thought in amazement after watching her pink-haired friend, Natsu shoot towards her childhood friend and secret crush Jellal Fernandez, flames encircling the girls body as they seemed to spread out taking the form of blazing ethereal wings giving the look of a soaring dragon.

"You'll never know freedom!There can be no freedom for someone like you whose restricted by some ghost of the past,free yourself Jellal!"She cried slamming her fist into the boys face sending him crashing back down to the tower.

Explosions resounded through the massive structure as Natsu landed shaking it even more, Erza eyes widened in amazement as she marveled at the strength of her childhood friend, as this really the girl who only ever picked fights with everyone?

_'So this is Natsu's true strength, incredible! The power capable of defeating even a dragon'_

Natsu turned seeing Erza smiling back at her and couldn't help the small smile of relief that came on her face as well, the fight was over...Jellal was defeated

_'Finally, my eight year-long battle is finally over'_ Erza thought feeling immense gratitude swell in her chest towards her pink-haired friend looking back up just in time to see Natsu fall to her knees as the last of the girls strength dissipated

"Natsu!"

* * *

The battle was over, but their fight for survival was not as Erza soon found herself with an unconscious Natsu slung over her shoulder and a crumbling tower around her, chunks of the structure falling through the air die to the unstable etherion stored within.

The magic was spiraling out of control, and fast.

_'Even is we manage to get outside to where the others are, we'll still get caught in the explosion' _Erza thought slamming a fist into the ground"Is this the end!?"

Erza's eyes fell on Natsu who was still unconscious, her savior.

"No, I can't give up now it's my turn to save you Natsu"Erza said aloud standing back on her feet, she suddenly remembered what Jellal had told her about merging her body with the etherion to create a body for Zeref

_'Merging!Would that maybe somehow allow me to control the etherion and prevent it from exploding out of control?'_Erza thought looking towards her reflection in one of the crystals, she took a deep breath walking over and placing her hand on its surface

A few moments passed and there was nothing, erza waited

suddenly her hand was sucked in, slowly being swallowed as a wave of pain shot through her body feeling the crushing weight of the magic held within"Good!The lacrima still accepts me"Erza said to no one in particular being the only one who was still conscious

* * *

Natsu blinked, her vision still a bit fuzzy as she slowly regained conscious

The pinkette looked around a bit and immediately her brown eyes landed on the disappearing form of Erza herself, Natsu brows furrowed in confusion noticing her hand was inside the crystal for some reason

"Erza?"She called

The redhead froze hearing her name

"Natsu!?"She said turning to look over her should and seeing that Natsu was now awake and staring at her in confusion

"W-what are you doing?Why's your body going into the lacrima?"Natsu asked

"It's the only way Natsu...to stop the etherion"Erza explained softly

"Stop the etherion...?"Natsu repeated even more confused than before feeling a sudden quake from the tower around them

"Yes, it is going out of control and if nothing is done everyone is going to die"Erza continued"However I think...I can merge with it to save everyone...!"

"Are you insane!?"Natsu shouted, realizing what Erza was saying and not liking the idea one bit"If you do that you'll die!"Natsu yelled back

"Ahh!"Erza cried out as her whole arm became engulfed

"Erza, no!"Natsu said attempted to run towards her but fell due to a lack of strength

"Don't worry, I swear I'll stop it!"Erza assured seeping further into the lacrima while screaming in pain feeling as if she was being crushed by an invisible force of some kind

"Stop!"Natsu shouted, she didn't want to see her friend leave her, not like this!

Erza was halfway in when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her pulling her back with all their might causing her to tumble back onto the ground no longer in pain

"Huh!?"

Erza looked up and felt her eyes widen in horror seeing Natsu, the girl who would always pick fights with her, who always bragged to her about the day she would surpass Erza, now submerged from the waist down into the crystal

"Natsu,NO!"

The great Titania screamed scampering to her feet willing them not to let her fall as she somehow made it back over falling to her knees before her friend

"Natsu, w...why!?What do you think you're doing!?"Erza scolded, her one normal eye starting to leak out tears"H-hold on, I'll get you out just-

"Erza..."Natsu said, the pinkettes voice unusually calm as she looked down at Erza

Erza didn't answer too focused trying to summon a sword to her hand, a spear,anything!But she felt no magic power...she had no more strength to push out of her...

"No...*sniffle*"

Erza started to sob, her usual tough façade crumbling in less than an instant...Natsu was...

A hand touched against her face lightly tilting it up, her eyes locked with Natsu's seeing the imprisoned dragon slayer smile at her, a sincere, happy smile

"I can't live without Fairy Tail"Natsu said softly

"Then why are you-

Erza began but was stopped by Natsus voice, the girl seemed so at peace...

"I can't even imagine a world without the friends I love so much..."

"Not being able to walk into the guild and see everyone's smiling face, the day-to-day beatings with Gray, the constant scoldings from you Erza, being able to go hang out at Lucy's place all the time..."

Flashbacks of all the time they spent together ran through Erzas mind as natsu listed them off

"You guys are all my family, and if I can save you now by doing this one simple thing..."She continued slowly lifting her hand from the scarlet-haired female's face

"No..!Natsu..."

"Then I'll gladly be the one..."Natsu said becoming slowly submerged in the lacrima as she spoke_'..who took your place!'_

"Natsu, no please come back!"Erza said using her bare hands to pound against the glass furiously unaware that tears were now cascading down her cheeks from both her eyes"Natsu!"

_Erza, thank you for being my friend all these years you were like a sister,please take care of everyone for me...I'll always be right there with you all'_

"NATSU!"

_**Kay, that's all for now, please let me know what you think:3**_


	2. Tell Me Why?

_**So, was re-watching this episode for Fairy Tail since it's been awhile and all, still makes me cry every time...Also as for the pairing of this story, I know I said I would let everyone vote and stuff, but honestly I MIGHT just make it into Fem!NatsuxCobra story  
**_

_**Why, you might ask?Because I am actually making WAAAY too many Fem!NatsuxLaxus stories and feel like I need to even it out more you know, anyway not sure yet just a heads up...**_

_**Anyway if you like the chapter please leave a review, it motivates me to write faster thank you!:3**_

_**Chapter Two:Tell Me Why?**_

Natsu was confused, even more so than usual.

When she re-opened her eyes the first thing she noticed was the sky up above had turned dark and depressing. She could hear the familiar pitter-patter of raindrops as they fell from the heavens up above, though none soaked her as she floated aimlessly through the air.

She looked around and felt her eyes widen in both shock and recognition seeing the entire guild-Her Family-gathered out in front of a large looking tombstone. Curiously Natsu drew closer looking at the shining nameplate plastered on and felt her heart turn cold in her chest.

_**Natsu Dragneel**_

_**Friend, Protector, Nakama**_

_**May the river of stars watch over you**_

'_This is..._._a funeral. MY funeral_' She felt something twist in her stomach at the weight of her own words '_I'm...dead_'

The thought was a truly saddening one as she turned back to look at all her assembled friends partially curious as to who had actually shown up to pay their respects. After all from the way some of them talked about her, you would think a few might actually be glad to be rid of her...

Natsu was shocked beyond belief when she laid eyes on a very stoic Gray, I mean the guy was actually wearing clothes for a change!?Her eyes softened however when she saw that he was holding onto a wailing Lucy in his arms, the ice mage was doing his best to try and comfort his blonde teammate whom wouldn't even be standing where she was had it not been for a certain pink-haired salamander. Natsu could see through the carefully placed mask he wore though and how he himself was mere moments form breaking down along with Lucy...

Erza was standing upfront beside the master. she looked _horrible_...her beautifully long scarlet hair looked as though it had not been brushed in days, the soft brown eyes were red and puffy form the thousands of tears she shed each night blaming herself for the death of her best friend. Her clothes looked to be slight out of order as well, she may have just slept in them feeling too depressed to even get dressed properly anymore...

Natsu looked away not wanting to see someone so strong in such a state.

She was both shocked and happy when she saw the rare faces of people like Gildarts and even Mystogan had come, the two S-class wizards were hardly ever at the guild, And when they were sure Natsu would always try and hang out with gildarts the guy was like a father to her. But Mystogan she realized she still pretty much knew nothing about which made her feel guilty seeing him standing here like this out in the pouring rain for someone he may or may not have known all that well.

It was then Natsu realized something was missing. well _someone_ actually...

"Oi,where the hell is Laxus!?"She said aloud seeing the blonde-haired lightning user nowhere in sight. A familiar feeling of frustration crept into her gut making her feel as though she were on fire as usual"Oh I get it!I bet that bastard is off making fun of me,eh!?Thinks now that I'm gone I can't come and kick his ass!?"

"Well, we'll see about that, Laxus come out here you bastard and fight me dammit!"She screeched, but received no answer. Not even the feeling of the rain on her face reminding her she was now gone form this world...

* * *

Slowly Natsu felt the scene around her begin to shift and change going from the depressing, gloomy outside to somewhere that seemed...empty.

"Hey...this is my house!"Natsu exclaimed surprised by how neat and kept together everything was. Especially since she certainly did not remember leaving it in such a state, she remembered how at times people would always chastise her for her poor housekeeping skills, Laxus especially saying it was one of the things that made her a poor excuse for a woman

Which brings us back to...

"Laxus!You bastard, I'm gonna kick your ass just wait, I-

Natsu froze hearing the distinct sound of muffled sobbing coming from her own bed.

Cautiously she hovered closer wondering if maybe it was just Happy, the poor little guy would poor little guy would probably miss her the most what with the fact Lisanna was already gone and all-

"L-Laxus!?"She gasped softly staring wide-eyed at none other than the lighting mage himself. The same one who wouldn't even give her the time of day, who was always belittling her over every damn thing she did and could defeat her with a flick of the finger if he really wanted to...and here he was down on his knees against her bed, crying his heart out

"N-Natsu...*Hic*I-I'm*Sniff*S-so sorry...!"He said between heavy sobs, his shoulders shaking intensely as his face remained buried in his arms. Natsu stood in awe, well floated technically...

Was he...making all that fuss over her?

"Pl-please don't*sob*don't go, I*hic*I need you*Sobbing*"

'_H-He need me!?_'Natsu thought feeling heat rise to her face at the thought of someone as strong as Laxus needing _her_ of all if she had to give her honest opinion Laxus _was _cute and all, huh wait no!she mentally scolded herself '_I am not suddenly having repressed feelings about this guy now!He was...he was nothing but a jerk to me over the years, right!?' _Natsu thought to herself, but her resolve slowly crumbled when she heard another broken sob reach her ears. _His_ sobs, for _her_.

"Natsu...no*sob*N-Natsu!no..*sob*no, please!"He continued to plead, as though if he were to say it enough times she would come back. Like some special spell form back when they were kids or something"It's not fair..."he muttered quietly lifting his eyes for the first time and Natsu felt a lump form in her throat seeing the thickening sense of dread in those amber-colored eyes as they glistened in the dim light.

"Why?Why does everyone I ever care about...leave me all alone?"

"What?"Natsu whispered softly"What are you talking about Laxus?You've still got all the rest of Fairy tail-

"First my mom"He said softly cutting her off, Natsu froze in her tracks never before having any recollection of him mentioning his mother.

"then my dad...Lissana...and now even your gone"he remarked sadly. Natsu's fists clenched, sure everyone had known about Laxus' dad when he got expelled form the guild, but...she never knew Laxus had taken it so hard. Looking back on it though, that was around the time he started getting colder to everyone

She looked back to see him pull something form one of his pockets looking it over with glazed eyes hearing him mutter a few keywords that made her pretty sure, the color had drained from her face.

"Raven...Tail"Laxus muttered looking over the small insignia now present in his palm

A cold fist enveloped her heart, was he...?No...no, he couldn't...he wouldn't!

"I'm sorry...Natsu...Gramps, but I just can't stand it anymore"

"No,no,no!Laxus please,just-just listen to me alright man!"Natsu began frantically completely forgetful of the fact she was powerless to stop him as he shook his head waking straight through her astral body, he stopped feeling a sudden presence and looking over hi shoulder with grief stricken eyes that mirrored Natsu's.

The fire breather looked form her hands back to Laxus. No, this was NOT happening, Laxus couldn't just quit because she went and got herself freakin killed!What the hell was the matter with him!?

"Laxus,LAXUS!"She kept calling the name as he backed away, a decision already made. A heart breaking one as the scene slowly began to dissolve around her with poor Natsu still calling out his name in a broken voice"No wait, I-I need to go back!Please, I have to...I-

* * *

She stopped choking on her own words as she looked around once more.

She was back by where the tower of heaven used to stand, now only a large body of water in it's place.

'_This must've been when I...took Erza's place_' she thought swallowing the heavy lump in her throat hearing heavy, familiar sobs echoing into her ears, it wasn't Laxus anymore.

"Erza..."the name left her lips in a soft whisper as she came face to face with the sight of a grieving Titania down on all fours getting soaked in the water as her eyes glittered with tears. she was crying, Natsu slowly realized it was for her. Erza was crying because Natsu was now gone...

Erza..."She said the name softly again, as though saying it would give both herself and the person before her some form of closure. Comfort even, but there was none...not now, nor would there ever be.

"Natsu..."

Something twisted in the young dragon slayer's heart at the heavy amount of guilt and unbearable amount of heartbreak evident in the usually strong and confident voice, the same one that reassured her in their fight with Phantom.

'_That's right..._'Natsu thought absently '_That was probably the first time...Erz_a _ever truly acknowledged me as her equal, well sort of, I mean she did say I could surpass her..._'Natsu thought sadly realizing it didn't matter now.

* * *

The scene then shifted again, only now Natsu was standing somewhere she didn't recognize...all she saw was lots and lots of Iron, where the heck was she?

"Hello?"She called out only to receive a loud crash of steel slamming against steel making her 'eep!' in confusion and surprise quickly looking around for the source of the destruction"N-no way...!"Natsu muttered seeing a _very _peeved Iron Dragon slayer standing, shoulder rising and falling in barely restrained uneven gasps of rage while the person stood with a sad looking Master Makorov off to the side.

"G-G-GAJEEL!?"Natsu yelled out partially thankful no one could hear her at the moment wondering what the heck the master was doing with this-this guy!?He was one who destroyed their guild after all, right!?

"I'm sorry..."Makorov suddenly said not lifting his eyes from the floor he was currently staring down at" I know you only recently joined the guild and all, but I had hoped with the two of you being dragon slayers..."Makorov trailed off solemnly shaking his head in regret while Natsu's eyes widened to the size of saucers

'_Gajeel joined the guild!?When did this happen!?_'

Natsu was regretting her decision with each and every person she was forced to watch grieve for her, first she had seen Lucy and Gray, then Laxus and Erza, and now even Gajeel. She secretly wondered if maybe they could have been friends if she had still been alive right now?

* * *

She was back where she started all too quickly. hovering over the entire guild seeing the same faces as before, though they all looked so much more sadder now as Master Makorov slowly began his speech...

"Natsu Dragneel was our beloved nakama...even if I say that...I wonder if you can hear me now,Natsu...?"He mused aloud, Natsu held back a loud sob wanting to say yes she did hear them, all of them.

"It's been a long time since you first arrived at Fairy Tail's doorstep, hasn't it?You've certainly had your fair share of ups and downs with everyone, from always picking fights with Gray or Erza...back to when you would always go to your special hideout with Lisanna..."

"When I first heard of the incident at the tower of heaven involving you and the others, I was incredibly worried but i kept believing...you always tackled things head on, never once stopping to consider yourself only focusing on helping others in need, you truly were the very definition of what Fairy Tail is all about"

"...which is why I kept believing, even when they said you didn't, that you would be fine. And that along with Erza and the others, you would find your way back home..."

"I will always think of you Natsu, each and everyday form here on out...you were one of my precious children"

'_Master...!_'Natsu thought clasping her hands over her mouth unable to hold back the overflowing amount of tears as they cascaded down her face.

"All I ever wanted was that you live strongly, down whatever path you believed in...I hope you are at peace my child, and never forget Nastu...we the members of Fairy Tail will always love you as one of our own...!"

Makorov finished, his voice breaking on the last word as he cried into his sleeve.

She forced herself to look away unable to handle the guilt of seeing her friends like this, her family that she had come to love so much.

The council had come as well, giving her the highest honors and all that. They even offered her a permanent position as a member of the ten wizard saints. not that it would do her any good seeing a show she was dead.

She clenched her fists at her at her sides beginning to shake her head willing the painful images to go away, to somehow return her to when she made this decision...she didn't want this. She didn't want Laxus to end up betraying the guild!

She didn't want to see the brave and caring Erza down on her knees grieving her heart out. Or did she wish to see a broken down Happy and Lucy crying into an equally shattered Gray's arms. It was all too much.

She wanted to go back...she just wanted to go back!

A rushing, blazing warmth burst through her body filling her with an incredible amount of power as she screamed in absolute rage calling out to whoever could hear her

"LET ME OUTTA HERE!"


	3. Right Here

_**Next Chapter!Also just a heads up even though I am still kinda leading towards Fem!NatsuxCpbra for this story I am deciding to include some CobraxAngel just for fun kinda!:3  
**_

_**If you like then please feel free to leave a review, they motivate me to write faster!:3**_

_**Chapter Three:Right here  
**_

_'LET ME OUTTA HERE!'_

Cobra bolted upright in his bed, his breathing coming in heavy, uneven gasps while beads of sweat rolled down the side of his face. He swallowed thickly doing a quick look around and was relieved when he saw that he was still back in his room.

His relief was shortly lived however by the sudden by the rapping tapping of someone knocking against his door. He drew in a calming shaken breath before throwing the covers off and walking over with a blank mask set into place of the previous frantic expression he wore mere moments ago just as he swing the door open.

"Angel"He said simply seeing said celestial spirit mage standing outside, her eyes wide in a mix of concern and worry as she spoke"A-are you alright?We heard screaming!"

Cobra's eyes narrowed a bit

"We?"He repeated softly seeing as it was still nighttime hours and he wasn't exactly sure who was up and about right now. He looked to her sides and was mildly surprised when he saw Racer, Hot-Eye and even Midnight that guy never wakes up!Or at least that's how he made it seem.

"Midnight, what the hell are you doing up?"he asked bluntly while at t he same skillfully avoiding Angel's own question and causing Racer to snicker a bit when Midnight frowned at the question, a small tick mark appearing on the gothic boys head

"I don't just sleep all day Cobra, besides like Angel said we got worried when we heard you scream"He stated simply crossing his arms, Cobra cringed a bit realizing he had managed to turn the question back on him, much to his annoyance. Sure they all considered themselves 'friends' per say seeing as they were all able to get out of the R-system ordeal alive together...but he still didn't like when they would try and stick their noses in his past.

"Cobra?"Angel spoke up drawing cobra's attention back to her as he huffed crossing his own arms in both defiance and annoyance of the current situation"It was nothing"He lied

"Your lying"Racer said earning a small glare from the snake charmer"Was it...that dream again?"

Okay, that was going too far. A small flare up of magical energy on cobra's part made the speed wizard take an involuntary step back suddenly left panting as cobra continued to glare. the others exchanged a small nervous glance with Angel being the one to take a step forward trying to comfort him.

"Cobra please, we only wanna help we promise"The white-haired girl reasoned smiling softly, Cobra said nothing looking towards the wall off to the side of the room"You guys go wait out in the hall for a sec, okay?"Angel said over her shoulder earning uncertain glances form the more wary of the trio, she silenced their growing protests with a stern gaze though watching them shuffle out the door.

"Alright now it's just you and me, so tell me...what did you see, please?"angel said softly in that special tone she would use just for him, when she wanted him to open up to her more. Cobra was stubborn though, and this was something he refused to budge on.

""I can't"he said"I'm not even entirely sure what it was myself, probably just some random person and their thoughts"He offered moving to stand up when a pair of arms suddenly wrapped around him form behind pulling him back as a face was buried against his back

"Angel..."He said already knowing what she was trying to do

"It's happening again, isn't it?Just like the last time"She said refusing to loosen her hold on him"You should let Brain do something-

"Brain?Come on Angel don't be stupid!"He suddenly snapped pulling out of her arms and rounding on her with a fierce glare"I've seen the way he looks at me, like I'm some special secret weapon he just can't wait to put into use!"Cobra all but snarled with disgust in his voice.

"That's not true Cobra, he-he saved us, remember?"Angel tried to say, but was cut off by Cobra's next set of words

"No, he saved you Angel, and he saved Hot-Eye, and Racer, and yes even his own son"

"What do you mean. Cobra? We were all together when we got out, I remember you were even smiling, both you and Cubelios"angel said confusedly referring to his snake companion who was probably the closest thing to a friend he ever felt like he had.

cobra heaved a heavy sigh of frustration resting a hand over his eyes.

"Nothing, nevermind. Look let's just...talk about this tomorrow, I'm feeling really tired right now"he said and a part of it was true. Angel seemed reluctant, but nodded nonetheless heading towards the door where she gave one last look of concern before stepping out into the hall where the others waited for her.

Cobra fell back on his bed hearing the soft hissing of Cubelios as the snake slithered closer allowing cobra to pet him on the head and drawing out a small smile from cobra as he did so whose eyes slowly trailed up towards the ceiling of the room going deep into thought

_'What was that though?Or rather, **who **was it since it definitely sounded like a person...They sounded_ hurt' He thought curiously wondering what might've happened to them, and why he could hear their thoughts form so far away?

* * *

Natsu's eyes flew open as she bolted upright feeling something cold and wet splash against her face.

Water. It was water as far as the eyes could see,, but where...?

"N-Natsu...!?"A soft voice spoke up from beside her, she turned and nearly had all the air rush out of her lungs when she was tackled into what was probably the single most agonizing group hug ever.

First Erza had caught her in that strong choke hold or hers, already succeeding in nearly crushing her windpipes and such, then Lucy cam with her over-sized chest, which was concealed by very little clothing might she add, before Happy slammed directly into her head seeing as how most of her was cut off by the other two girls on the team. Gray wrapped his arms around both her and Erza since they wasn't much room left, the three of them were in tears heaving heavy strings of sobbing and blubbering threats never to scare them like that again.

It felt nice though...when she saw them crying not out of sadness like when they all stood at her funeral, but out of joy. They had their friend back. And she was back with her family, the how and why could wait until later, but for now she let herself get crushed...a warm feeling blossoming in her chest as she did so.

The touching moment became quickly ruined though when she realized something kind of important...she could no longer get any breath to her lungs

"C-can't...bre..athe!"She choked out, the words muffled by the barrage of bodies submerging her. Thankfully Lucy had heard the muffled words and instantly everyone released their hold on the now extremely pale looking pinkette

"Jeez, we just got her back and already she's out cold again..."Gray muttered as Natsu fell limp in the water feeling dizzy form lack of oxygen in her brain.

"Well she did go through quite the ordeal all things considering, we should head back to the hotel for now"Erza announced, the grateful smile never falling form her lips as she stared down at her pink-haired best friend feeling immeasurably grateful to her right now

'_Thank you Natsu...for reminding me what truly matters, after all you don't die for the ones you love...you live on and fight for them...'_

**_sorry kinda short, and stuff, but anyway let me know whatcha think~!:3_**


	4. Falling inside the Black

_**Second update in a row, I for one feel pretty awesome about that!:3**_

_**Anyway, enjoy and please feel free to leave a review since I enjoy reading them so much and they motivate me to write faster!:3**_

_**Chapter Four:Falling inside the Black  
**_

The guild of Fairy Tail was silent.

Each member's face was disbelieving of the news they had just received staring in shock at the remaining members of Team Natsu, in the center stood Erza Scarlett herself tears trickling down her face now coming form both eyes as she wept after delivering the heart wrenching news that their teammate had been lost.

To her left stood Lucy with a still sobbing Happy cradled in her arms, stifling her own fair share of sniffles whilst keeping her head down and allowing her blonde bangs to drape over her eyes like curtains keeping others form seeing how red her eyes were at the moment.

Then lastly there was Gray Fullbuster, he probably looked the most composed out of all them simply because he felt it necessary with someone as strong as Erza reduced to such a state how could anyone keep form falling apart really?But somehow he managed barely lifting his eyes from the wooden planks of the newly built floor. Secretly though he was doing no better than the other three members of the team.

"I-I can't...believe this..."The master finally said, his voice withered and shaken beyond compare as he slowly and shakily stood from his seat at atop the bar"N-Natsu...is, she can't...how did?"He couldn't form the words, feeling his tongue betray him on every syllable as tears fogged up his eyes coming in fresh waves of grief and anguish

"sorry...I'm so sorry...!"Erza whispered just as the guild members were beginning to break down in their seats, weeping heavily and wrapping their arms around whoever was near in a vein attempt for comfort of any kind.

The sorrowful atmosphere didn't last long though as barely contained snorts of amusement soon filled where the previously sobbing members of Team Natsu stood, their faces having lost all traces of remorse rather quickly as they each now held their sides threatening to fall to the ground in barely restrained laughter.

"I-I'm s-sorry...!"Erza choked out through the intense series of slipping past her lips

"Erza, what's wrong with you all!?"Mira demanded form her place at the bar in her dear brothers arms, fury in her eyes at the Titania's behavior, why was she laughing when she just lost a friend for crying out loud!?

"Natsu is gone!"She repeated feeling her voice crack on the pinkette's name

Finally the team couldn' t take it anymore and fell to the ground rolling around like laughing hyenas, unable to breath form how much they were laughing, clutching their sides as tears of joy now sprung into their eyes. The rest of the guild was shocked beyond belief, with some of it's members secretly wondering if they had snapped?

"L-lu-chan...?"Levi piped up from her own spot wondering what her best friend was doing, wasn't Natsu her friend as well?Didn't she feel anything now that she was gone?

Little did they know though, just standing outside the double doors was the very same pink-haired dragon slayer they were grieving over, her face stuck in the same mischievous grin as when she told her teammates of her devious plan to trick the guild curious to see if what she had witness in her vision would be proven true to some degree, and so far she was secretly touched by how much everyone seemed to care.

She only wished she could savor it longer, but her teammates were now rolling around on the ground stifling their laughter so she figured it was time to step in before they were booted out for not caring about their nakama, she was stopped from doing so however when she saw a familiar blonde heading towards the guild.

His amber-colored eyes looking down at the ground as he walked with his hands in his pockets and soundpods fixed over his ears. Natsu felt something twist in her heart seeing him like this, she still had the memories of when the usually stoic mage was bawling his eyes out on her bed, thinking she was gone for good and looking utterly devastated by it.

She felt an uncomfortable twisting sensation in her chest seeing that he looked so...so ordinary. As though it was some bad dream she had just experienced one night, which in a sense she supposed it was really, but when he had pulled out that Raven Tail insignia...

_"Natsu...no*sob*N-Natsu!no..*sob*no, please!"_

_"Why?Why does everyone I ever care about...leave me all alone?"_

Just how much was he suffering up until now?She wondered as he drew closer, he stopped slowly looking up and seeing her staring back at him dumbly. His amber eyes narrowed slightly while an arrogant smirk came onto his face as he addressed her in the usual cocky manner"What's up, Flamebrain?"

Natsu however was silent, either choosing to ignore the insult or she just wasn't paying attention still looking far too focused on his face making him frown a bit. His brow quirked in a show of amusement scoffing and preparing to walk past her when she did something that caught him off guard completely.

She hugged him!Natsu Dragneel, one of the most block-headed people he ever came across, stubborn to the very end just hugged _him_!Laxus Dreyer, out in the open with people walking by and everything!

"O-oi, what do you think you're-

"I'm sorry!"she cut him off pulling him closer as she buried her face into his shoulder not noticing the tint of pink that came onto the lightning user's face, he swallowed thickly not understanding why the heck she was now apologizing too, had she somehow actually managed to fry her brain or something!?

It was around this time that the res to of the Thunder God Tribe had come running up behind Laxus, their own eyes widening at the scene before them, Fried's jaw hang open like a fish gaping out of water pointing a trembling finger in the air while Ever felt her own face burn brightly wondering if maybe she should just turn away. Bixlow however couldn't seem to stop laughing, calling out how Laxus had a girlfriend with his babies repeating the word over and over beside him.

Laxus had enough. He instantly covered himself in an electrical discharge thereby shocking Natsu into releasing her tight hold on him falling back to the ground in a burnt crisp. He glared at her menacingly for a few moments just as the rest of the guild came rushing outside having seen and felt the intense flare up of magic in the air halting when they saw a very enraged Laxus standing over a burned Natsu.

"Natsu, you're alive...!?"Makorov called out before fixing his grandson with a stern gaze"Laxus, what is the meaning of this!?"He hollered receiving a small 'Tch!' form the boy as he continued glaring down at Natsu"How should I know?I was juts on my way back when this _idiot_ appeared out of the blue and hugged me!?"Laxus accused

It took a moment for everyone to process his words. Natsu..._hugging_ Laxus?

What was going on here?

* * *

"I see, so that's what happened then"Makorov said after being told the full story by Erza herself, with Natsu filling in when she had knocked the redhead unconscious.

Something that earned a few snickers of amusement from the rest of the guild, but Natsu paid it no heed instead glancing over towards the lighting user whose face stayed unreadable the entire time. Those amber eyes of his filled with some kind of strange emotion that Natsu couldn't quite put her finger on.

"that would also explain why the magic council had contacted us saying you were all presumed dead at the scene"Makorov announced, shocking the members of Team Natsu when they heard the news. Though Nastu's shock was quickly replaced by a feeling of annoyance that they would just assume her to be dead like that.

Makorov noticed the look she gave and heaved a sigh"they also mentioned something about Nastu Dragneel potentially being offered the position of Saint Wizard for stopping the courageous act of stopping the Etherion"The guild master said off-handedly making Natsu and many of the other's eyes bulge

"Seriously!?that's awesome!"The Salamander shouted in glee forgetful of the fact she only achieved such a thing by almost dying. Her small victory dance was cut short however when out of the corner of her eyes she looked over to see Laxus silently rise from his seat up on the higher level now heading for the doors, Fried and the others motioning to follow after him but were stopped by a few words Natsu didn't catch over the others congratulations on making it back alive, they smiled and patted her on the back affectionately, with the occasional threat to never scare them like that again.

By the time Natsu finally managed to slip out form the crowd during their celebration of having her back, it was already nightfall and Laxus was nowhere in sight. Silently she walked the now empty streets looking for the familiar head of blonde hair, too bad she had absolutely no idea where he would go all by himself?

She kicked herself thinking if she only took the time to be more observant maybe she wouldn't be standing out in the cold like this right now. She groaned feeling the all too unpleasant sensation of small little droplets of water falling down from up above her.

Great, it was raining she thought bitterly.

A frown etched into her features as she ran for the nearest shelter, in other words Lucy's house.

She skidded to a halt just outside the blonde girls door with her teeth now chattering madly going to open the door, but for some reason it wouldn't budge. It was locked. She went around to the window figuring she would just sneak in through there instead.

No such had locked everything, much to the pinkettes current dismay leaving her stranded in the middle of the heavy downpour.

"S-s-stupid l-l-locked d-doors...!"she shuddered some more hugging herself closely as she trudged back towards the guild looking for someplace warm. figuring she would Mira for a nice hot bowl of something hot the moment she walked through the doors.

She was almost there too when the thunder started to boom overhead.

"what are you doing, Natsu?"a familiar gruff voice said from behind her, she spun around and came face to face with none other than the lightning mage himself. His face showing the usual look of annoyance as he waited for a response as opposed to the others dumb, vacant stare as seeing his blonde hair clinging to his face and clothes soaked showing the well-built form he had perfected over years of intense training.

"Um, I..."She trailed off not really sure how say what she was about to say right off the bat when Laxus held up a hand to stop her"If you're gonna hug me again, then don't bother I don;t need your sympathy"He bit out harshly proceeded to walk right past her heading back to the guild.

Natsu reached a handout to grab his shoulder turning him back with a fierce look brimming in her almond eyes

"It's not that, it's just..."

"what?You come to brag or something?"He said almost succeeding in hiding the waver of sadness he felt at his own words, Natsu felt her resolve strengthen meeting his amber eyes with her own"Laxus, I-I know about your father and-

"what did you say!?"Laxus said, his voice filled with malice all of a sudden assuming Gramps somehow told her as he was not one to share his poor family history with anyone other than those who were actually in the family at the time. He didn't want anyone feeling sorry for him or anything.

"Gramps didn't tell me anything before you go marching off to him"Natsu said removing her hand form his shoulder, he looked at her for a moment. As though deciding whether or not to believe her words, finally he gave a grunt of annoyance turning and continuing to walk. Natsu rolled her eyes at his stubbornness easily stepping in front of him

"Wait!"She called placing a hand against his chest. Laxus's brow twitched a bit

"What do you want Natsu?"he asked sounding calmer than he did mere seconds ago, a small part of him recalling that he had technically almost lost his pink-haired nakama just a few hours ago without even knowing about it. He figured he could spare her a few minutes of his time.

"Let's talk"

* * *

"How is he?"

Angel, midnight and the other members of Oracion Seis minus cobra himself all exchanged a small nervous glance at one another as they stood before their leader, Brain. They had mentioned last night to him in hopes that he would somehow be able to help Cobra, however...

"Well he hasn't said anything regarding last night"Racer said stepping forward, his head bowed slightly"But he isn't really willing to tell anyone about it either"The speed wizard relented feeling bad about having to go behind his friends back the way he was, but he truly thought he was doing what was best for him.

"I see"

Brain mumbled resting his head on a propped fist as he looked at each of them with those dull eyes holding knowledge on all their weaknesses and strengths, their fears and their flaws...he knew it all. And he knew what to search for when they were lying to him as well.

"Angel"He called

"h-hai!"Said spirit mage stepped forward, hands clasped in front of her as she kept her hazel eyes down towards the floor while lightly biting on her lower lip. Signs of hesitation that Brain knew all too well, her growing feelings for the poison dragon slayer was what made her such an easy target for him to manipulate.

"Where is Cobra now?"

She shifted a bit.

"He's in his room. Still asleep"She said softly, almost regretfully seeing the small smirk that flitted across their leaders face as he rose from his chair walking past them.

"Father"Midnight spoke up for the first time since being summoned, already knowing what his lathe had planned. the small fleeting urge to persuade him into a different method causing him to move, even if it did prove meaningless in the end as Brain merely turned offering a soft smile to his son.

"Midnight, why don't you and the others go take care of that matter we discussed, the one about the lower guilds under our command who were beaten by members of the magic council?"

He turned making his way to where Cobra was without waiting for a response. Not that he needed it to know Midnight and the others would do as told. It was slightly amusing how oblivious they could all be to the truth of things sometimes, they actually even feared Cobra at times when he was really such a valuable tool for them, far more than even his own son.

He knew better than to let anyone onto that important little fact though.

* * *

Cobra stood at a table with a flashlight between his teeth in order to see through the darkness of the Brain's library, which he had snuck into early this morning before the sun came up and was now skimming through the words on the pages of a thick leather-bound tome he had come across that piques his interest. With Cubelios at his side silently hissing every now and then as Cobra occasionally petted him for comfort.

He needed answers on some things, and he knew Brain would never give them without a price.

He was about to give up though when his violet-colored eyes came across a particular passage reading perhaps the first couple of words just before hearing an all too familiar pair of feet coming up to the door. Quickly and quietly he shut the book and shoved it back onto the shelf moving to duck behind a tall stack of shelves just as the door was flung open and the lights flicked on.

He grimaced when he saw Brain himself step inside surveying the surrounding area.

Brain made his way over towards where Cora had stashed the book he had been looking at back on the shelf, running his fingers against until arriving at a particular tome and pulling it out for himself. Cobra nearly paled when he saw it was the same one he had been looking at mere moments ago.

"The history of Evolutia, an interesting read wouldn't you agree...Cobra?"Brain said lifting his eyes to the hiding spot where Cobra lay, the snake charmer bit back a curse having been found out so easily, slowly stepping out from behind the shelf with Cubelios at his side.

Brian smirked at the look t the intense glare he received from the younger wizard

"Didn't I warn you about sticking your nose where it needn't be?"

Cobra snorted opting to feign ignorance rather than give him the satisfaction of admitting he had been caught red-handed"If I recall you also said knowledge is power in it's own right. So I would think learning about something in regards to MY past concerns me, no?"

The way the words left his mouth made Brain's smile dissolve into a frown as he heaved a sigh beginning to circle around Cobra like a panther would with it's prey, slowly and looking for precisely the best area to strike.

"Cobra, didn't we talk about this before?"He came up directly behind the poison dragon slayer talking into his ear"You wouldn't want to make me angry again, now would you?"

Cobra clenched his fists to avoid flinching when the others nails dug into his sleeved arms to emphasize his point.

"I own you"Brain hissed taking on a slightly more menacing undertone"Never forget that"

And with that he made his way past Cobra heading straight for the door pausing when he opened it to look back over his shoulder"Oh, by the way..."He called gaining Cobra's attention"...Their ready for you in the testing center"

Cobra's violet orbs widened as a cold fist enclosed his heart at the words, he was going to have another treatment!? He felt his lip tremble a bit inwardly cursing the older mans name as he slammed his fist into a nearby wall startling his pet snake when he created a sizzling, poisonous crater in it.

'_Damn you, Brain!_'

**_It took awhile but I think I finally got this chapter the way I wanted, I think don't hold me to that:3_**

**_Anyway let me know your thoughts on it, It tried to include a little bit of both Laxus's and Cobra's perspective in it without really showing favoritism at the moment since she has yet to even meet Cobra in person and all:3_**


	5. Burning Passion

_**I'm slowly becoming addicted to this story, even though I still have no idea what pairing I'm going for hereT^T**_

_**Oh well, guess I'll just let it play out whatever way and see what craziness I can come up with, after all Natsu and cobra still haven't even met yet, this chapter i made for the Natsu/Laxus fans...So yeah, Enjoy and don't forget to review pls!:3**_

_**Chapter Five:Burning Passion  
**_

"Ahh, feel's so nice to be out of the rain~!"

Natsu sighed flopping back on the black leather couch while Laxus stood glaring at her from where he had just come back into the living room. He felt a blonde brow twitch in annoyance seeing how comfortable Natsu was making herself in _his_ house!

"If you so much as think of burning my furniture, then I'll shock you until you're nothing but a pile of ash, understand?"He bit out harshly not making eye contact as he spoke. Natsu looked at him, blinking innocently before deciding to speak figuring the sooner they got this out of the way the better, but first...

"I'm hungry, got any food?"She questioned with a cheeky grin

"This isn't a hotel!Say what you wanna say, or get the hell out!"Laxus seethed, his patience beginning to fray at how dodgy the fire breather had become after they reached the shelter of his house where he had been lenient enough to invite her in so she could dry off and talk like she wanted, only now she was doing everything _except_ talking!

"Alright already, sheesh just thought we could have a little fun, ya know...So anyway, about earlier today"Natsu began finding a sudden interest in the bottom of her borrowed T-shirt that Laxus had lent her, mainly because she took it without asking, but he figured it would do him little good to argue with someone as stubborn and ignorant as Natsu Dragneel, after all an entire tower of etherion couldn't keep her down...

"Well while I was,err, let's say 'asleep' um"Natsu stumbled over her words scratching the back of her head while Laxus cocked a brow at her, arms folded against his chest leaning back against a wall listening silently to her recollection of the time she thought she was dead.

She told him how she saw her own funeral and truthfully the thought sent a small shudder up his spine having to imagine what something like that must've felt like...she then went on to say how she saw everyone from the guild there, her teammates, his grandpa, and others most of which he never would've pegged as being close to the little flamebrain, what stuck out of him the most though was when he didn't hear her mention his name at all.

Had he not been there?Is that maybe what this is about, she doesn't think he cares for her the way the others do?

"I-I saw you too..."she finally admitted, her voice straining a bit looking down at the floor. Laxus felt his blonde brows knit together in a mix of confusion and curiosity"Where was I?"He asked quietly and for a moment he was fearful of the answer, would he really have not attended her funeral because he truly didn't care for her?

"You were...at my house, actually..."

"At...your house...?What was I..."He trailed off, why would he be at her house instead of her own funeral?That just didn't make sense...

"You were crying..."she said more softly, and for a moment Laxus felt his eyes bulge, he had been crying!?

Despite the sudden shock Laxus kept a look of indifference plastered on his face with the only noticeable difference being when he turned to look at the wall on the opposite side and a shadow fell over his eyes. Natsu felt something twist inside of her unable to get the mental images of him broken with shimming tears in his eyes that came form _her _death...and now here she was alive again, still unable to reach through to him it seems

Then she remembered, eyes widening for a moment as she bolted up nearly stumbling in the process hurrying over and reaching into Laxus' pocket"Natsu!What the hell are-

He didn't get to finish, his throat felt like it had closed in on itself when she pulled out the Raventail symbol holding it out for the two of them to see and truth be told...he felt ashamed. "Natsu,g-give that back to me..."He said in a quiet yet serious tone reaching for it only to have Natsu pull it away stepping back a few steps as she did so.

"Natsu I'm serious!"He continued coming closer

Again, Natsu merely sidestepped him now looking over the insignia with intrigue

"Natsu!"He growled in frustration"I said give it to me you little flame-

He was cut off by the sudden sensation of a pair of warm, soft lips pressing against his own catching him off guard and making his amber colored eyes widen, Natsu was...kissing him?Slowly whatever protests or angry curses he was about to mutter died in his throat when his back hit the wall and he heard the insignia in Natsu's hand fall to the ground in favor of tangling her fingers through his soft golden locks.

He heard a soft moan slip through his now parted lips feeling her pull away just enough to look him in the eye, her hot breath fanned against his lips while her brown eyes trailed along his body gently moving to interlace her fingers with his speaking softly to him as she did so"I'm sorry Laxus...all this time you were suffering so much, and I never once took notice of it"

Laxus remained silent, but he could feel his well preserved mask of indifference was suddenly starting to chip away with each word that left her mouth, why was she saying such things to him?Why now of all times?He wondered lowering his amber colored eyes tot he ground letting his golden blonde bangs shadow them.

"After Lisanna's death, I just..."

"Natsu..."He said feeling a light crack on the said girls name, like a sharp dagger had suddenly been shoved into him actually wincing a bit when she brought up the deceased strauss sibling. The only one other than Natsu whom had ever had the guts to approach him. His voice went unheard though as Natsu continued

"I was feeling too sorry for myself to really pay attention to anyone else, I mean...Mira and Elfman were always crying after that, and they were for the longest time that I just thought they needed to be left alone. They were really the only ones I ever thought of as taking it worse than I did..."

Outside the rain continued pouring down in heavy amounts, every now and then accompanied by bright streaks of lightning in the sky.

"And then when your dad left...I just assumed you were strong enough to deal with it on your own, either that...or you just didn't care"Natsu said truthfully not noticing the way Laxus bit his lip at her words.

How could he not care?It was his father for crying out loud, the man who raised him, sure it wasn't the best childhood and in all honesty not a day of his life has gone by that he still wishes he could at least get rid of the horrid memories left behind...but...but...

"I'm sorry..."Soft, warm hands touched against his face, and for a moment time seemed to slow around the two. Laxus didn't notice that tears were now rolling softly down his cheeks until he felt Natsu brush them away, he wanted to shove her, tell her to stay away and leave him alone...but the dull throbbing in his chest said no.

Inch by inch she leaned in closer, her almond eyes burning intensely.

"Na...tsu..."The name left Laxus's lips in the form of a softened whisper, but to the fire users ears it sounded almost like honey coated in that deep, gentle voice of his. For once in his life Laxus had lost the urge to fight back sinking into the feel of the moment while his hands pressed forward tugging on the ends of her blue jacket just as she pressed her body closer to his, one hand slamming into the wall to keep herself from toppling over completely

"We should stop"Laxus finally said, unsure of exactly where this might be headed. He felt so confused right now,more so than he had ever been...here was this girl whom he had known his whole life...ridiculed and made fun of even,standing before him and looking at him with those strange molten brown orbs making his heart give an odd pounding sensation.

"We should stop..."Laxus said again,this time more to himself as his hands pressed her shoulders willing her back,putting space between them as thunder flashed outside. Natsu however was having none of it as she grabbed his wrist using it as leverage to pull him along sending them both crashing to the bed with Natsu somehow maneuvering on top at the last minute.

"Natsu,don't..."The blonde mumbled weakly feeling her hand push away the still dampened strand of golden hair that clung to his face with the other having a firm grip on his wrist stroking her thumb against it, he felt trapped shutting his eyes and turning to face the other direction as Natsu stared down at him.

"Laxus,look at me..."She whispered attempting to turn his face back towards her,but he only shook his head squeezing his eyelids shut further gritting his teeth in a show of distress"No!"He shouted with a little more defiance than before. Natsu saw through it though,possibly because she had now seen him when he was broken, she could tell it was an act...he didn't want his wall broken down. He didn't want to seem vulnerable to anyone...

"Are you that afraid of what others will think of you?Of what they'll do?"

Laxus didn't respond,he couldn't...because he knew it was true. He had worked so hard to make people think he didn't care,figuring if he could just pretend then the pain would go away.

"You don't know me Natsu,now get off before I-_gasp!_"He was cut off by the sharp intake of breath feeling Natsu shift on top of him bringing her one knee between his own two legs,followed by an involuntary groan of sorts giving out a small shudder resisting the urge to brush his hips against hers

"Is this what you want?"Natsu asked curiously gauging Laxus reaction seeing the way he grit his teeth in frustration while clenching his fists burying his face against his arm. His breathing had gone from even and controlled to heavy and uneven in an instant, all from one move.

"Natsu _huff,huff_ get the fuck off of me...right now...!"

_"Pl-please don't*sob*don't go, I*hic*I need you*Sobbing*"_

She ignored him gently using one hand to turn his face back to her seeing something she hadn't been expecting. Tears. Laxus was crying"Natsu,please...I-I can't do this, not with someone who could die and leave me so easily...!"He finally admitted feeling his resolve start to crumble from being forced to look into those burning eyes of hers.

Laxus stiffened,his breath hitching slightly when her forehead touched his feeling warm breath upon his lips

"...Natsu..."

"Kiss me"She said softly,it wasn't a command,she would never go that far with someone like him,not now at least...her thumb softly brushed his tears away while bringing his face the extra mere inches closer before finally connecting their lips feeling a spark as well as a wave of burning passion take over blissfully ignorant of the pounding rain and heavy bolts of thunder going on outside the rest of the night.


End file.
